MARVELous
by Fruitiest of Mallards
Summary: Despite the cheesiness of the title, I hope you'll find these various oneshots enjoyable, anyhow. Crossovers, AUs, crack, pure old canon, anything can be found. These can be adopted more than once by different people. Ask me, link me, and credit me, and whomever else may be involved, and it's cool. - r&r, my sole request. i promise i put only my best effort into these. -
1. It Doesn't Take a Genius

_**MARVELous.**_

_**do u c wat i did dere**_

_**do u fuckign c**_

* * *

Despite the cheesiness of the title, I hope you'll find these various oneshots enjoyable, anyhow. Crossovers, AUs, crack, pure old canon, anything can be found.

These can be adopted more than once by different people. Ask me, link me, and credit me, and whomever else may be involved, and it's cool.

I do not own these characters, that is all. No infringement intended.

* * *

_**IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS**_

_**to know Thor is your trigger button, Laufeysson.**_

_Supernatural / Avengers_. Featuring Sam Winchester and Lokes'.

Inspired by a _Supervengers_ GIFset on **tumblr**, originally by **ben-hiddles**.

* * *

A summoning gone wrong. Loki would have laughed in the face of his summoner, if they hadn't conveniently bailed him out of the prisons of Asgard. Indeed, not even the gods themselves can seem to find a way out of their ties to the Midgardians. There are no loopholes in the ancient contracts that bound them as idols, figures of myth amongst the mortals. However, nor do they dictate that a mortal man can banish an immortal whenever they wish. The thing that surprises Loki most, the hunter, as he calls himself, is _not_ attempting to force him to depart. "You're not a bad person."

He's amused, "How would you know?"

"Because we're alike, both fighting to be good." He half-expects the worthless peon's eyes to flicker to the exit, but the gaze remains. Loki doesn't understand where this – _naivete_ – is spawning from, and he does not care.

He lifts his chin. This is all on a whim, really. Otherwise, he'd have found an escape by now, never bothered by this pointless interaction. "For what reason?"

The answer comes, and it _is_ an answer, "For our brothers," and Loki's smile falls like the blare of a warning siren.

"_What do you know of me_?"


	2. Fuera lo viejo, lo nuevo

_**Fuera lo viejo, lo nuevo.**_

* * *

_Inspired by a witty tumblr post. Credit for inspiration goes to that person._

_Mia, and my original interpretation of one of Marvel's Chessmen © celeste angela pichowsky._

* * *

"So, I see Mia has a new boyfriend," mocked my father from the kitchen.

"Actually, Mia has a new girlfriend," my girlfriend called to him.

"The plot thickens … " my father poked his head into the living room, "Hello. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sera Brening," they shook hands. Pretty sure I'm about to collapse.

"Well, what a pretty name."

Sera disagreed, "Oh, it's plain."

"'Kay, then, how long have you been dating?"

"Four weeks."

"Huh. I was wondering why she seemed excessively happy recently," my dad feigned thoughtfulness, "it was quite annoying!"

"I know, right?" Sera scoffed.

"I can see that she is fairly fine with you, _me alegro por los dos de usted_, therefore –" he got the strangest look on his face, "– I need to go think on this for a moment." He dashed back to his hideout of the master bedroom ( there, in the darkness, did he sit, until at some point he blinked and slapped his forehead : "I have, like, two other kids, what the hell am I worried about. My spoilt grandchildren are safely secured. _Me gustaría que mi hijo sería estúpido empezar a buscar una esposa_." Then, he looked at the bound figure still writhing on the floor. "Did you hear that? My daughter is a lesbian! What a discovery, yeah?" He opened a dresser drawer, and a second later held a loaded gun. It was silent; Mia and Sera never heard. ).

I cried into Sera's shoulder. I was so relieved. She held me. Everything was great.

Afterward, I steeled myself, because I knew my mother would not be as easy to come out to.

* * *

Our entire day was keelhauled to a stop when I listened to my voice messages on speakerphone, in front of all of my friends and Sera. My mother was _screaming_. She couldn't believe I would be stupid like this. She was under the impression she had taught me better. We'd all gone out for brunch to celebrate my coming out. My dad wasn't there, he'd understood, he knew how us silly kids were nowadays, not wanting our poor unhip parents hanging around, anymore. Besides, he had some business to tend to in the backyard, anyways. He asked me where the shovel was, I told him.

Bettany was absolutely abhorrent. "God! What a bitch! I'm so sorry, Mia!" Cole relayed the most comforting coming out stories he knew, and some of them made us laugh, and I was grateful. I couldn't meet Sera's eye. She grabbed my chin gently, and kissed me. The diner was empty aside from us. No one commented.

* * *

Dad was appropriately mortified, and gushingly apologetic. "I can't believe it," his voice was quiet, "I knew she was – but I thought –" I grasped his hand as if for dear life. My parents were never married. I was illegitimate, something that had only ever mattered to my mother's side of the family. "I just … I can't _begin_. I'm going to call your sister and brother." They were older than me, in college, and they had a different mother. She died, years ago, from some obscure illness. The doctors almost theorized poisoning, There wasn't much else I knew than that.

"I'm going to be honest, sweetheart," said my dad, "I've never loved your mother. But, I've always _known_ her, and – I guess I should've foreseen this."

( Later, while I was in bed, my father flipped through old photo albums contemplatively. It was true. He worked alongside my mother for a very long time, but, there was never any hint of romance, she was too cold-hearted for that. Not even one-nightstands, because my father didn't want to _stain_ himself with _una puta como ella._ She hadn't been popular in ranks of their organization, not at all. They were paired together out of necessity. )

I snored, which Sera found adorable. She was at her house, though, a few several blocks off. The whole springbreak Tuesday had been exhausting. We'd parted with tearful goodnights.

( He'd then met his wife, whom he'd fathered one son and daughter with. She was poisoned by a rival organization. It was a newly innovated poison, not even the best medicine practitioners could decipher it in time.

He hadn't meant to sleep with my mother. She was there. She dumped him quickly and, once he'd remembered no condoms had been used … he went berserk searching for her. And, he found her. )

I woke.

( To her immense chagrin. )

I started choking.

( The disbelief was bullshit. He knew exactly what kind of woman my mother was. He'd expected her intolerance. He'd been wanting a reason to kill her – and, well, he'd always had perfectly good reasons, it was just that now he had the _incentive_ – what? What was that noise? _Mia_? )

There was something wrong with me.

* * *

My mother was Indian, and her name was Indries Moomji. One of my earliest memories is her raging at my father for telling me her real name. One of my earliest memories is my father asking Indries what the hell she thought she was doing, dating Tony Stark. She answered that she was only acting on Stane's orders. My father had no power over her; she was only there for the child. For me.

"Am I making myself clear, _Tatuaje_?"

She was very clear.

So my father … did something. I couldn't remember.

* * *

There were no mutants in my family that I knew of. The nurses were prepared to drop me like a rock if that was the case. I'm glowing, I thought. I'm freaking _glowing_. The world was full of absolutely weird shit, who knew what was happening to me? Superheroes, extraterrestrials, gods and goddesses – it wasn't as simple as mutations, anymore. My father's chest and arms were a consoling place to be.

Months after the fact, I was still on bedrest. What else could they prescribe me? Dad kept disappearing and reappearing off and on. I didn't understand. Sera visited. Indries kicked her out, once. I punched her. Her skin sizzled from my touch and she shrieked like nothing I had ever heard, before. "You stupid, ugly, faggot little girl!" Her exotic Indian accent twisted into ugliness. I felt proud I that I knew more of my dad's Spanish than her Indian.

My nurses dragged her away, but not before hissing in sympathy, and glancing at me warily. Mutant prejudice was a issue where I lived. The big-time foreign doctors who were requested to come have a look at me were kinder, and more open-minded. I wasn't taken to some larger hospital because they were afraid to move me.

* * *

My mother never really cared for me. I knew that now.

I met IronMan. He was awesome. He told me a story.

Indries Moomji was Obadiah Stane's Chessqueen. She worked for the Iron Monger many years ago, around when I was born. Obadiah wanted Stark's fortune, that was obvious. So, he hired Indries to seduce Tony and set him on the track for his most terrible drinking binge ever covered by the media. Stane almost – _almost_, you can imagine how pissed off he was when it didn't work – got what he wanted. Tatuaje, my father, was also one of Stane's Chessmen. He tried to defect, so he could take care of me. Stane forced him to come back, by holding me hostage. Dad always said he just dropped me off at daycare and left me there for a really long time by accident. I knew the truth, after so many years. He killed a lot of Stark's employees, which made me flinch, but Tony didn't say any more about it.

The Sisterhood of Ishtar, a criminal organization made up of women, were the people who raised Indries. They performed a thousand plastic surgeries and enhancements upon her, they wanted her to be the pinnacle of guile and deception. They short her up with a hundred serums, too. They wanted her to breed. They wanted her to have children, so they could use that child for their own agenda. That was where my power sprung from. "Don't worry," said Tony, "We've got your cure." That was why my mother was so angry. By liking girls more than boys, I was ruining her entire life's purpose.

Yeah, well, _fuck_ her.

Tony hugged me, and I hugged him back, especially after he finally told me my father was dead and that he'd gone down saving the world, from something or another, everyone and their cousin's rescuing the planet these days. I didn't care what happened. I didn't have my dad.

He brought Indries to hell with him.

That made me feel better.

* * *

We've graduated from highschool. We're going to college, Sera and I. Cole and Bettany, our best friends, were moving across the country, because they were accepted into a different university than we were. My girlfriend and I were lucky to love the same subjects; we were both majoring in Mutant Relations. Cole and Bettany announced they were engaged. That gave us ideas. In the midst of human-Asgardian betrothals, and mixed-mutant families, same-sex marriage was made legal. That didn't make it any more liked, but ...

* * *

Sera said she didn't mind adoption.

I said, _I don't, either._


End file.
